Axem Records
by Axem Titanium
Summary: After a more than yearlong hiatus, Axem Records is back. Everybody say W007!


**Axem Records**

**Episode 1**

Copyright: The story "Axem Records" belongs to Axem Blue; I am merely his editor. The concept of Axem was created by Squaresoft for its SNES game, Super Mario RPG: The Legend of the Seven Stars, and the copyright is owned by Nintendo. All characters in this story that do not belong to Nintendo belong to Axem Blue.

A/N: I, Axem Titanium, will be doing the Author's Notes because Blue is unavailable.

* * *

Axem Blue's Mansion ended one month ago and Axem Blue was back in his characteristic dull mood again. He sat in his living room, reading a newspaper, fascinated by the day's news. 

"Theft at Mario's House? Who would be stupid enough to steal from Mario? Who **could** steal from him?" wondered Blue.

THEFT AT MARIO'S HOUSE

…and Mario woke up the next morning and saw that something was missing. His ultra

stone. "An ultra stone is a rare stone that possesses the power to send its holder from

super rank to ultra rank the next time they hit a super block," says reporter Daniel…

"This thief is without honor, whoever it may be," thought Blue, his subconscious aversion to using contractions holding strong.

Suddenly, his window went dark and he heard a rumbling sound. He ran outside only to find a huge silver battle axe floating above his house.

"Could it be? Is it him?"

As the Silver Blade landed, a silver blur popped out and ran to Blue.

"Silver, it is you."

"Blue! It's been too long!"

"Incredible. I thought I would never see another axem again. Where have you been?"

"Since the factory was destroyed, I decided to take my blade into space and explore the galaxy. I was passing by Earth, so I thought I'd stop and visit. I hope I'm not intruding."

"Not at all. Come in."

"I will as soon as I've parked my blade in a better place."

Silver relocated his blade to the meadow near to the mansion where Blue's blade was parked.

* * *

Axems Blue and Silver sat in Blue's living room, catching up on old times. 

"You must have had many adventures through the galaxy."

"I have. And I've met lots of interesting people out there. I even picked up some advanced alien technology to improve my blade."

"That sounds very… stimulating."

"Stimulating?" laughed Silver. "Blue, you haven't changed a bit."

"Hungry?"

"I've grown into too many alien foods and even before I went to space I never liked Earth food. It is said to be weak and puny."

"Some of it is very satisfying."

"Give me what you like."

"Cook!"

An old cook came into the room. She was the same cook that had worked for the mansion's previous owner. Her face held a near constant scowl.

"We have a guest. He would like a very strong coffee along with ten chili peppers as hot as you can make them. I will have the same."

"Another axem. Oh, for the love of Eldstar…" she grumbled as she went into the kitchen.

"So how are chili peppers? Are they strong?"

"They are some of the strongest Earth foods around. But they are weak compared to the food that we were served at the factory. On Earth, chili is as close as we will get."

"Throughout my journeys, I have been in more combat then I can count. I have conquered many strong opponents."

"As have I. I have slayed much evil here on this world. They no longer have the privilege of seeing the sun rise."

"Since we can't return to Exor's vortex, this is as close to home as I can get. I may even hope you consider letting me stay here permanently."

"I would be honored to have another axem living under this roof."

"Excellent. I shant be that hard to live with."

The cook brought in their food. Once she left, Silver tossed a chili pepper into his mouth.

"Pitiful. It has no taste."

"You will get used to it. It is as strong and hot as you can hope for."

"Not anymore. One of the things I picked up on my blade is a food replicator. Just tell it what you want and it will simply create it in seconds."

"Really. Interesting. Even squill?"

"Ahh, your favorite I know, yes."

"You must show me this replicator."

* * *

As they climbed into the Silver Blade, many different computers turned on with complicated navigation tools. Silver lead Blue the side of a room with a microwave-esqe contraption. 

"Squill," Silver commanded.

A bowl automatically appeared in front of them. It was filled with live eels with red and black stripes.

"Ahh, squill!" Blue exclaimed.

He picked up one of the squill and tossed it into his mouth. It crunched noisily in his mouth as he swallowed.

"I have not tasted anything this good in ages!"

"I can put a replicator in your own blade if you want."

"Yes, please do."

They climbed into the Blue Blade. Silver installed a replicator in one of the rooms.

"Chaloop! Chaloop!" Blue asked eagerly.

A cup filled with a boiling blue liquid appeared in front of him. He greedily drank it and released a loud burp.

"You're excused."

"This is amazing technology!"

"And replicators are not all I have. Tell me, how fast does this old bucket move?"

"It travels at warp speed."

"My blade can travel at warp six."

"Incredible! You can go far into the depths of space with that speed."

"I will install the warp six drive into your warp system. After all, what are axems for?"

Silver opened up the warp drive as an odd-looking tool suddenly appeared in his hand. After fiddling with a few knobs and adding a cylindrical object, the tool phased out of existence.

"Now our blades can fly side by side through space, unless you're scared like I think you are."

"What does that mean!"

"Come on. The comfort and luxury you get in this world. How do I know it hasn't made you weak? How do I know it hasn't made you a sentimental fool?"

Blue roared and drew his axe with a swift flick of the wrist. Silver drew his axe as well and the two axems began sparring. Soon, their spar spilled outside to the meadow.

To the untrained spectator, the mock battle would have looked like a very well choreographed dance, had axes not been in use. The two axems literally flowed between each other with a rhythmic staccato clang of axe heads hitting each other. Blue leaped forward and tried to catch Silver off guard but he was met with a swift kick to the chest. As Blue fell to the ground, Silver swooped in for a swipe at Blue's wrist. Blue reflexively let his wrist go slack to dodge the slash. They traded blows at high speeds until finally, Blue feigned a punch and slipped past Silver's defenses to hit him in the shoulder.

"I am an axem! If you need proof of that I will not hesitate to give it!" Blue bellowed.

"That is the response of an axem!" Silver said with a smile. "You are still one of us! We are warriors!"

"Yes!"

"We are two axem warriors!"

"That we are!"

They grabbed each other's hands and squeezed. Their intense grips gave each of them excruciating pain. The pain showed that the two were warriors. (It's an axem custom.)

"We are almost like brothers, you and I."

"I would not go that far."

"You're alright Blue," Silver laughed.

* * *

When the cook found out she had someone else to cook for, she wasn't happy but she served dinner anyway. 

"Eat it and choke," the cook growled.

"Blue, was she joking?"

"Yes. If she wanted to assassinate us, she would have tried a long time ago."

"This human logic is all so confusing."

"I have lived on earth for many years now and I still do not understand their humor."

"That's not saying much. Of all the time I knew you, you've never recognized a joke, even if it danced in front of you."

"Of all the time I knew you, you had a quick temper. I see you have managed to control your anger over the years."

"Yes. Anger only clouds your judgment and makes you lose control of your ability to think clearly. I am able to control my temper better now."

After dinner was over, Blue showed Silver to his room in the basement. The basement was nominally decorated and very poorly lit.

"My, my, I think I'll like it here."

"You see that gargoyle in the wall? Never press into that. It opens a doorway that leads to your doom."

"Alright, thanks for the warning."

"There is a closet in the corner and that couch unfolds into a bed. Is there anything else you want?"

"I'm fine. Blue, would you like to explore the galaxy some time?"

"Perhaps later," Blue said as he left.

"The galaxy is a big place, you know," Silver called to him. He chuckled inwardly as he thought, "And soon, it will all be mine."

Silver opened his bag and took out a blood red stone.

"Don't take too long to decide, Blue, because Earth won't be around much longer. And if you don't leave soon, you'll go down with it."

END OF EPISODE ONE

* * *

A/N: So there you have it, Episode 1 of Axem Records, completely novelized. More episodes coming soon so watch out. 

Be sure to thank (I can't for the life of me remember his Axem handle, sorry!) for bugging me enough to do this.

Also, I'm sending a shout-out to Axem Blue: Please e-mail me. We really need to talk.

See you next time, kiddies!


End file.
